


Błędne koło miłosnego zagubienia

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 'Maria' Ending, Canon Related, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot, Silent Hill 2, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Zrodzona na jego życzenie, żyje jedynie dla niego.





	Błędne koło miłosnego zagubienia

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy uzupełniania mojego ukochanego fandomu o polskie fanfiki ♥
> 
> Jedyne ostrzeżenie tutaj — Dub-con.

James już przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej pełnych, różowych ust. Wymawiały one słowa w tak niesamowicie kuszący i seksowny sposób, a do tego skierowane były właśnie do niego.

Jej oczy były równie piękne, jednak bał się w nie patrzeć przez dłuższy moment. Miał wrażenie, że jej spojrzenie przeszywało go na wskroś: jego duszę, myśli, wspomnienia i najskrytsze tajemnice.

Maria była wszystkim, co chciał mieć w Mary, a dostać nie mógł.

Maria jak wybawienie od czasów smutku, żalu i okrutnej samotności.   
  


~*~   
  


Uwielbiała, jak odwzajemniał jej uśmiech, co było naprawdę rzadkie, kiedy tak zawzięcie szukał swojej zmarłej żony. Maria nie widziała w tym żadnego sensu, ale podążała lojalnie za Jamesem, jakby była do niego przywiązana przez niewidzialną sieć. Nie potrafiła tego opisać słowami, jednak było w tym coś magicznego, zarówno, jak i niepokojącego. Nie pamiętała nawet, jak znalazła się w tym mieście i kim tak dokładnie była. Jedyna rzecz, której była pewna, to fakt, że  _ pragnęła _ być u boku Jamesa.

Dlatego też jej priorytetem było odwiedzenie mężczyzny od dalszych poszukiwań zmarłej kobiety, która — o ironio — stała się jej rywalką.   
  


Idealna okazja na ostateczną próbę (po tych wielu nieudanych) przekonania do siebie Jamesa, był moment, w którym wyczuła jego podekscytowanie, które z początku wydawało się wręcz  _ nie na miejscu. _

Ochronił ją właśnie przed kolejnymi potworami plującymi kwasem. Stała kilka kroków za nim, obserwując, jak wyłączał piłę mechaniczną znalezioną gdzieś podczas jej nieobecności. Wspominał, że musiał oszczędzać amunicję na  _ czarną _ godzinę. Rozumiała to, oczywiście, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że piła była dość… niekonwencjonalnym rozwiązaniem w tym przypadku. Mężczyzna był zmuszony podchodzić bliżej do tych obrzydliwych stworzeń, tym samym bardziej narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. A poza tym…

Był cały we krwi.

Jego jasne włosy były zabarwione czerwienią.

Jego ubrania miały pełno plam.

A dłonie miał poranione od trzymania ciężkich i ostrych narzędzi.

Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, Maria wciąż uważała go za niebywale atrakcyjnego, kiedy tak stał nad martwym potworem, z opuszczoną piłą, wpatrując się intensywnie w wypływające na wierzch flaki.

Ocknął się ze swojego transu, dopiero kiedy dotknęła jego ramienia. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Niestety tylko na chwilę.

James znowu wpatrywał się w jej usta, widziała to doskonale, ale nie rozumiała w pełni jego myśli.   


Jednak pragnienie była w stanie wyczuć na kilometr.

Korzystając z jego chwilowego otumanienia z nadmiaru adrenaliny, zaciągnęła go do pierwszego lepszego budynku i zabarykadowała dokładnie drzwi, aby nic im nie przeszkodziło.

Wraz z nią na podłogę upadły spodnie Jamesa, który wybudził się ze swojego szoku i próbował przez chwilę odepchnąć od siebie Marię. Kobieta jednak była uparta i już po chwili w jej ustach znalazł się twardy członek. 

Ręka, która wcześniej starała się ją odepchnąć, teraz ciągnęła ją za włosy. A głos, wołający „przestań”, teraz wymawiał jej imię z czystą namiętnością.

Tak niewiele wystarczyło, aby wreszcie mężczyzna stał się jej własnością.   
  
  


Ostatecznie, Maria osiągnęła swój cel.   
  


Opuściła to wymarłe miasto wraz z ukochanym Jamesem u boku.

  
  
  


_ <strike>(Jednak za jaką cenę?)</strike> _


End file.
